<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the person fifty-year-old me will be proud to have known by moonythejedi394</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824857">the person fifty-year-old me will be proud to have known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394'>moonythejedi394</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans pride babey [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Hygiene, Artist Steve Rogers, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bratty Steve Rogers, Chronic Pain, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Eating, Cookies, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Food, Gay Pride, Gay Steve Rogers, Hormones, Little Steve Rogers, M/M, Makeup, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Needles, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Control, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pride, Pride Parades, Rough Sex, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Natasha Romanoff, Trans Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, baseball player bucky barnes, chubby Steve Rogers, daddy bucky barnes, fleshlight, nonbinary clint barton, punch transphobes, thick thighs save lives, top surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trans. Bucky is a supportive boyfriend. Well, soon to be his former boyfriend. Because you see, when Steve and Bucky were tiny children, they swore to both of their families that one day, they'd get married. One day is apparently the day of New York's Pride Parade.</p><p>Also, Bucky breaks Kaitlin Bennet's camera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans pride babey [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the person fifty-year-old me will be proud to have known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b> <em>the person 50-year-old me will have been proud to have known</em> </b>
</h1><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Steve wakes up in the present, perhaps a little confused. He feels groggy and – Drunk? Is he drunk? He sits up and his whole body is sore. He grimaces, but gets out of bed. He looks around and does not recognize the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving it, he sees Bucky sitting in a recliner and playing some video game. This is familiar. Steve goes straight for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, you’re not supposed to be up!” Bucky gasps as Steve clambers into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Steve complains. “Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, we’re at our apartment,” Bucky answers with a soft laugh. “Hang on, Gabe, Steve got out of bed. Nah, he’s loopy from the pain meds.”</p><p> </p><p>“What pain meds?” Steve asks. “I want cuddles!” he adds, because Bucky’s hands are on the controller and <em> not </em> on him where they should be.</p><p> </p><p>“From your surgery,” Bucky explains. “Stevie, say hi to the Howlies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi to the Howlies,” Steve repeats.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re obnoxious,” Bucky laughs. “How’s your chest?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Steve questions.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky finally looks away from the TV, putting aside his controller, and touches Steve’s arm gently. “Your chest? You sore much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be sore?” Steve asks. “Did you do something kinky to my chest?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughs again. He cups the back of Steve’s head and pulls him close, smacking a kiss to his forehead. “You’re so doped up,” he chuckles. “Look at yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve blinks uselessly for a moment, then looks down as requested at his own body. He is not wearing a shirt, but there are bandages wrapped tightly around his ribs. Bandages that are flat to his body with no curves or lumps. He gasps and his hands fly to his mouth in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have boobs!” he shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Bucky laughs. “We got back from the hospital this morning and you’ve been napping all day. You probably want something to eat, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have boobs!” Steve shouts again into Bucky’s headset so the Howlies can all hear, though he’s forgotten who the Howlies are. “I can show everyone my nipples now!”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughs loudly, throwing his head back. Steve spreads himself across Bucky’s lap and grins down at his flat chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have boobs,” he whispers to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, he’s so fucking high,” Bucky continues to laugh. “I’m gonna sign off so I can get him back in bed and make him dinner. Yeah, yeah, shuddup, he’s fuckin’ cute, you’d be wrapped around his finger, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m cute!” Steve declares loudly towards the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorts. “He says he’s cute,” he repeats. “Yeah, he is fuckin’ adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an adorable boy that doesn’t have boobs!” Steve shouts again, singing off-key. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, bye fuckers,” Bucky laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky presses something on his controller and takes off his headset. He wraps his arms around Steve instead and hugs him gently. Steve feels absolutely no pain, but perhaps this is due to all the drugs Bucky claims he’s on.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Bucky says. “You’re adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m adorable,” Steve repeats smugly. “I’m even more adorable now that I don’t have tiddies.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are, honey,” Bucky chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“You have tiddies!” Steve adds, turning around to grab Bucky’s plump, supple pecs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, careful,” Bucky scolds him, straightening his shoulders forward again. “You can’t be pulling on your torso, the stitches might come open or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna grope your tiddies!” Steve whines.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shakes his head and picks Steve up. Steve drops his head back on Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky stands up with him, carrying him out of the living room and back in the bedroom Steve had just left.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” Steve asks again.</p><p> </p><p>“We live here,” Bucky tells him, scooping his legs up to put him on the bed. “We moved in about a year and a half ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Steve gasps, looking around again. “I remember!”</p><p> </p><p>He does, but only vaguely. He recognizes some of the things around the room, like the bedspread and the bookcase and Bucky’s baseball gear in the corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You play for the Cyclones!” Steve remembers, gasping.</p><p> </p><p>“And you work at Vogue,” Bucky reminds him. “We have very luxurious careers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have a dick?” Steve gasps, shoving at his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughs at him more. Steve gets his underwear down and sees his labia, his natural phallus poking out, though it’s enlarged by testosterone, but no dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bottom surgery’s in a couple'a years,” Bucky tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rude,” Steve huffs, pulling his clothes back into place.</p><p> </p><p>“It is very rude,” Bucky agrees. “Have some water, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve takes the bottle Bucky hands him and starts sucking at the mouthpiece. He settles back into his pillows, a calm falling over his mind as his oral fixation kicks in. The water has some kind of flavoring in it, it tastes like strawberry lemonade.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go,” Bucky says, touching his hair. “You stay here and drink that, I’m gonna go get you something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve pops the bottle out of his mouth. “‘Kay, Daddy,” he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky smiles at him and bends down to kiss his hair. Steve smiles as he puts the bottle back in his mouth and continues drinking. He was very thirsty before. He feels better now.</p><p> </p><p>In a blip, it seems, Bucky is entering the room again with a tray in his arms. Steve starts to sit up and Bucky fixes him with a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>“You stay where I put you,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>Steve goes limp again, blinking and smiling innocently. Bucky shakes his head. He unfolds legs from the tray and places it over Steve’s lap, then takes the water bottle from him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fill it again,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay,” Steve says. “Do you want me to wait for you to come back to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna feed you,” Bucky says. “Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve smiles and stays limp. Bucky leaves the room again, but he’s back very soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Bucky says, getting on the other side of the bed. “Open up for the airplane, Stevie.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve giggles as Bucky dips a corner of a grilled cheese sandwich into a bowl of tomato soup and holds it out for him. Steve opens up and takes a bite, then hums happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Bucky says.</p><p> </p><p>Steve grins. Bucky ducks in and kisses his cheek and Steve giggles more.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re cute,” Bucky declares. “Open again.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s brain drifts off while Bucky feeds him. Then the sandwich is gone and the bowl is empty. Bucky gives him the water bottle again and Steve sips on it, his eyes heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“‘M sleepy,” he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“You can nap,” Bucky tells him as he gets up again.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” Steve whines.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bucky asks, pausing on the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I want dick,” Steve says with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t have sex for a while, babe,” Bucky tells him regrettably. “You’ve gotta heal up before you can strain your body again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want dick!” Steve repeats frustratedly, kicking a foot against the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll jerk off in your face, how ‘bout that?” Bucky offers.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay,” Steve agrees, satisfied with this compromise.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shakes his head, chuckling, and gets up to take the tray away. Steve pouts when he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick!” he shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“You want it or you callin’ me that?” Bucky calls back.</p><p> </p><p>“Both!” Steve shouts.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky has the <em> audacity </em>to laugh at him. Steve huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Meanie,” he grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you callin’ me?” Bucky asks, walking back in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“A meanie!” Steve insists, kicking his feet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sure,” Bucky says, rolling his eyes as he climbs onto the bed again, right over Steve this time. “I’m gonna come on your face and <em> I’m </em> the meanie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Steve insists, then sticks his tongue out. “You won’t fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Bucky counters. “I’m gonna put a chastity belt on you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve brightens. “Promise?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise,” Bucky agrees, kneeling above Steve’s chest. “Pucker up, buttercup.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve lifts his chin and purses his lips. Bucky folds over him, carefully keeping his weight entirely on the bed, and kisses him softly. Steve hums happily and sinks into his pillows. Bucky straightens up, towering over him, and touches his cheek for a second before releasing the button on his jeans. Steve drops his gaze, then sits up slightly to mouth at the bulge in Bucky’s pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” Bucky scolds.</p><p> </p><p>Steve whines and goes limp again, pouting about it. Bucky quirks a brow but drops the zipper on his jeans and pushes them and his boxers down with little ceremony. He takes his cock out and Steve’s mouth waters with it so close to his face. He whines more and Bucky reaches down, covering the lower half of his face with a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay still,” Bucky orders. “You’re resting.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve sticks his lower lip out and bats his eyelashes. Bucky rolls his eyes, wholly unaffected. He spits into his palm, then starts stroking his dick. His long, lovely, thick dick. Steve whines under Bucky’s hand for how much he wants that dick in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Bucky says, as if he can read Steve’s mind. “You can lick it after but you may not exert yourself, like I know you will if I let you suck it now. You’re a greedy brat.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve nods quickly, happy to agree with anything Bucky says. Bucky strokes down his cock and rubs at the head for a while, then back up to slide his fist across all of his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” Steve mumbles behind Bucky’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky uncovers his mouth, but holds his cheek. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” Steve repeats.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Bucky asks.</p><p> </p><p>Steve shrugs, and then gasps in sudden pain. Bucky’s hand flies from his dick to touch Steve’s face instead, his back bending as he leans closer with a look of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, baby, you in pain?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“That hurt!” Steve whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll get your next dose,” Bucky says, glancing at his watch as well. “You’re due in thirty minutes but if you’re in pain now, you may as well take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve huffs and pouts as Bucky climbs off the bed. He doesn’t go far, though, just to the nightstand where he opens a prescription bottle and notes something down on a pad of paper. Bucky moves close again and offers Steve a pill and the water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Rather be swallowin’ somethin’ else,” Steve complains, but takes the pill and throws it back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still in pain?” Bucky asks.</p><p> </p><p>Steve shakes his head and relaxes. “Think it was just moving,” he mumbles. “Dick, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You fuckin’ brat,” Bucky sighs, though Steve can <em> hear </em>him smiling. “Alright, hang on.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve watches Bucky cross to a dresser and dig around in a drawer. He comes back up with lube and a fleshlight.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d better come on my face,” Steve tells him sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, promise,” Bucky chuckles. “But you’re gonna pass out any minute now and I wanna get you your jizz ‘fore you fall asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay,” Steve says as Bucky climbs back on the bed and across him.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky slicks up his cock and the toy. Steve bites his lip as he watches Bucky’s cock sinking into the clear, plush inside of the toy.</p><p> </p><p>“Thinkin’ it’s me?” he mumbles. “My hole you’re fuckin’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, baby,” Bucky says raggedly. “You gonna heal up quick; got your post-op appointment next week, an’ after that, long as the doc says you’re fine, baby, I’m fuckin’ you so hard. This week’s gonna be a struggle for me, too, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Daddy’s dick,” Steve says.</p><p> </p><p>He feels the drowsiness coming on. He yawns and Bucky grunts as he drops the fleshlight. Steve blinks his eyes open and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out, as Bucky lets his hand fly over his dick. In a second, Bucky’s grunting again and his cock spurts. Steve shuts his eyes as his warm spunk hits his cheek and tongue, then licks around his mouth, swallowing the bitter fluid, and then he’s falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Stevie-doll,” Bucky murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s scars heal in neat, pink lines. Though he’s back to work after two weeks, it takes him about eight months to get back to full strength. Thanks to his delightfully shitty immune system, there’s a minor scare with an infection on his left side during the first month, but aggressive antibiotics knocked it out and he sails through safely. </p><p> </p><p>“Natasha’s marching at Pride this year,” Steve tells Bucky in February.</p><p> </p><p>“Good for her,” Bucky says. “She with trans people or the leather community?”</p><p> </p><p>“Leather,” Steve says, “Clint’s going with her, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good for them,” Bucky says.</p><p> </p><p>Steve slides under Bucky’s arm; they’re in bed and Bucky is playing some dumb game on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going?” Steve asks.</p><p> </p><p>“To Pride?” Bucky questions. “I dunno, babe, the team might be playing through June.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve pouts and sinks against Bucky’s shoulder, but he’d never ask Bucky not to play a game when the minor league is as demanding as it is. They’d had to pass on Pride the year before for that, too.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess,” he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorts. “Wow, you actually believed that.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve sits up with a gasp. Bucky gives him a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“I already got the schedule,” he says, “last Sunday in June, that’s when Pride is, yeah? We ain’t playin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“You jerk!” Steve gasps, punching Bucky gently in the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, I got practice tomorrow!” Bucky laughs, shoving Steve off him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a meanie and I hate you,” Steve counters, knocking Bucky’s hand with his phone away and climbing into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you hate me,” Bucky says, dropping his phone onto the bed beside them. “You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Steve insists, sticking his nose up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky chuckles and takes Steve’s hips in his hands, then sits up and tucks his nose against Steve’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“You maybe wanna do a re-think?” Bucky murmurs, pressing his lips against Steve’s collarbone. “I got a fella here who’s <em> real </em> interested in makin’ you happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Steve huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, honey,” Bucky offers. “You wanna ride Daddy’s dick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the romance gone?” Steve complains, but he’s standing up on his knees to shove his pants down.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s saving up for Valentine’s day,” Bucky says. “Gimme a kiss, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve kisses him, of course.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>June is chaos, as Bucky plays almost a dozen away games and nearly as many home games. Steve would like to be at all of Bucky’s games to cheer him on, but unfortunately, he can’t get away from his job. Working in the fashion industry is just as chaotic, as Steve bounces from photoshoot to photoshoot to capture this or that designer’s work for whatever spread his editor wants that month. They did a spotlight on queer designers and fashion for June, which Steve photographed in March. For the same edition, there had been brief interviews with some of the staff who identified as queer and Steve had been one of them. When it actually comes out, Bucky is at a game in Vermont. He sends Steve a picture of the page with his column and photo; there’s cum all over his photographed face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gross,” Steve tells him on the phone that night. “There are other people in the magazine!”</p><p> </p><p>“As if I care,” Bucky scoffs, “my baby’s the only one that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dick,” Steve says.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll give it to you the minute I get home,” Bucky teases.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Bucky finishes that month’s games the week before Pride. Steve puts in overtime to have his weekend clear for Pride. Saturday, he and Bucky pamper themselves at home with face masks and feet masks and hand masks and more shit Steve got from the cosmetic department at work. </p><p> </p><p>“We should do this more often,” Bucky sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Steve agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Sunday dawns gloriously. Bucky wakes Steve up at the crack of dawn, literally.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do we have to be up this early!” Steve complains.</p><p> </p><p>“So we can get ready!” Bucky insists. “C’mon, breakfast is already ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve might work at Vogue, but Bucky’s the fashionista in their household. Steve hadn't thought about what they were going to wear, but Bucky had everything planned out. He did Steve’s makeup, his own, styled their hair, and dressed them up. Steve was on his phone for most of the process. </p><p> </p><p>“We do look good,” Steve says as Bucky positions them at a full-length mirror for a selfie.</p><p> </p><p>“We look fabulous,” Bucky insists, kissing Steve’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Bucky!” Steve gasps, as he leaves a bright lipstick mark on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“That was intentional,” Bucky teases.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky had put Steve in a white, pink, and blue outfit. He’s wearing a white fishnet body stocking, which is a lot but very enticing, and over that, a blue pair of high-waisted shorts with rolled cuffs, just long enough to cover where his thighs will touch and inevitably chafe, and a pink/blue/white tie-dye crop top with <em> NO COPS AT PRIDE ONLY THESE GUNS </em> on it in black text. The crop top also conveniently shows his <em> Always Punch N*zis </em> tattoo on his ribs. He has no need for a binder anymore, but he still has a packer set in his boxers for that satisfying bump in his shorts. Also, holographic combat boots and a pink fanny pack (for practical purposes, it has his phone, inhaler, EpiPen, and wallet in it).</p><p> </p><p>Bucky drew triangles across Steve’s eyelids and cheekbones in the trans colors, his top lip is blue and his lower lip is pink with two white lines dividing his lips vertically, plus highlight and contouring and eyeliner/mascara. Bucky probably could’ve been a makeup artist if he hadn't gone into baseball. Steve almost wishes he had, sometimes. The pièce de résistance is his trans flag, which he’s obviously wearing as a cape.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, his collar is buckled securely around his throat. It’s a muted pink with rose gold metal, a wide O-ring mounted on a decorative plate, and has a pacifier charm and a tag, inscribed with <em> Bucky’s Boy </em>on it. The matching leash is attached and Bucky has it in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky is a snack and Steve wants to eat him, but he also doesn’t want to mess up the makeup Bucky spent so long perfecting before they even get to Pride. He’s sure he’ll have a chance to ruin his face later. Bucky is wearing black leggings with fishnet panels, tucked into glossy leather boots that have an excessive amount of buckles, and a leather chest harness to really emphasize that he’s a top. He does have a shirt to put on if it gets cold or they go into a restaurant, a red and yellow plaid button-up.</p><p> </p><p>His nipple rings have little rainbow-cloud charms, like one might see in Lucky Charms. His face is even more gorgeous than Steve’s, though Steve is always of that opinion; he buzzed down all of his baseball season scruff except his mustache, which is combed neatly instead of its usual mess during the season. Then he did something to make his cheekbones, jaw, nose, and the dip in his chin look cut from stone. Though they do usually look that way, the makeup just makes his face shiny. Instead of eyeshadow, he painted the pansexual colors across his eyebrow, temple, and down his neck on the left side of his face, and his lips are a light pink. Which has been transferred to Steve’s cheek in a neat, pink mark. </p><p> </p><p>“Pucker up,” Bucky tells him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Steve purses his lips, hollowing his cheeks. Bucky grins and snaps a picture, then also purses his lips and touches his cheek to Steve’s, being very cute. Steve throws up a peace sign with his good hand and closes his eyes, then grins when he feels Bucky’s lips on his cheeks again.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Bucky says, letting go of Steve. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Steve says.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky puts on a drawstring backpack, with water and sunscreen and snacks and other shit in it, because he’s secretly a mom, and drops a snapback onto Steve’s head, yet another piece of trans merch. Steve swings it around backwards, fluffing his hair through the gap, and Bucky rolls his eyes. He puts on a Brooklyn Cyclones cap and sunglasses, though his aesthetic is not even touched by the baseball cap. Steve pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and takes Bucky’s hand to leave the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>They walk to the subway and ride it to where they’ll be watching the parade. It’s very full of Pride attendees, so Bucky sits and Steve sits in his lap. There’s a large group near them, all in matching shirts from some company, but Steve doesn’t know any of the other Pride-goers in the car. A grumpy old man sits in the nearby handicap seat with his groceries, looking very displeased that he’s in the Pride car. Steve is waiting for him to pull some shit, but he gets off without a fuss. Perhaps he’s just always that sour-looking.</p><p> </p><p>Steve tips his head back against Bucky’s shoulder and kisses the underside of his jaw, just because he can. His lip art is quite matte and doesn’t transfer with a light kiss. Bucky drops his chin and meets his lips gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Steve murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grins down at him. “I love you, too, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve grins more and snuggles back into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The ride is soon over. They get out and walk for a while, but after a while, both of them are hungry. They stop at a falafel place that will likely get overrun by Pride-goers sooner rather than later and eat in the shade outside the shop. Bucky makes Steve sit still after so he can fix his makeup, producing way too many things from their bathroom from his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a dweeb,” Steve says.</p><p> </p><p>“Punk,” Bucky laughs back, shaking his head. “God, you’re such a brat.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve grins. Bucky rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The parade is hours from starting, but the streets are filling up already. They find a spot in Madison Square Park, right up against the barricades. There are people selling merch all over, but Bucky dragged Steve away from a display of flags.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re literally wearing one already!” he reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“But those are hand-sewn!” Steve whined.</p><p> </p><p>Alas, Steve does already have about a dozen trans flags, not to mention any other Pride flags. He does not need more.</p><p> </p><p>They hang out at the barricade, taking pictures and chatting with the people around them as the park fills. Several people compliment their makeup and Bucky swells every time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an artist, too,” he teases Steve.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not denying it,” Steve counters.</p><p> </p><p>At fucking last, the parade begins. Steve begins to cheer, ready to scream himself hoarse by the end of the day. Floats toss out candy and memorabilia, like cheap sunglasses or bead necklaces, and they, like everyone else, endeavor to catch everything they can. Most lands on the ground between the barricade and the parade route.</p><p> </p><p>“I want those lollipops,” Bucky says in Steve’s ear. “I’m gonna pick you up and put you over the gate, you’re gonna run an’ grab ‘em, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“What!” Steve gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready!” Bucky adds, but he’s already picking Steve up.</p><p> </p><p>Steve yelps as Bucky lifts him and swings him over the barricade, putting him down beyond it. Steve grabs the fence and clings to it, too good and not chaotic enough to actually go through with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” Bucky hisses, chaotic neutral at its best. “They’re right there!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve grimaces and darts away to grab the suckers Bucky wants. The next float is there, though, and suddenly two drag queens are flanking him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, lookee here!” one says as the other grabs his arm. “We caught a runaway twink!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eep –!” is all Steve can manage to say as they yank him into the street proper.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hands off my twink!” Bucky shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Finders keepers!” the other queen sings to him. “Do a spin, runaway!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve yelps again as the queen spins him around. He staggers, a little dizzy, and the queen catches him with a laugh. The attendees nearby laugh and cheer, clapping along to the music blasting from the float and </p><p> </p><p>“That twink is mine!” Bucky shouts again.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, but he’s so cute!” the queen holding Steve calls.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see your name on him!” the first queen teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Bitch, read his tag!” Bucky counters with a wave of his hand. “Give ‘im back!”</p><p> </p><p>The first queen maks a show of whipping out her spectacles and reading the tag on Steve’s collar. Steve, frozen by mortification, lifts his chin and stands there to let her read it; it says <em>Bucky's Baby Boy</em> because Bucky is a sap.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, you made your point,” the queen sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Go back to your top, honey,” the other queen says, giving him a light push.</p><p> </p><p>Steve runs back to the barricade. He climbs it and Bucky helps him the rest of the way over.</p><p> </p><p>“You should be more careful where you leave your things, Bucky!” the first queen shouts to them, blowing a kiss. “Ta-ta!”</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t play with other people’s toys!” Bucky shouts back.</p><p> </p><p>The queens laugh as they keep walking. Other queens in the procession blow them kisses as they pass by, while Bucky scowls as he wraps Steve up in his big arms and hugs tight. Steve pushes the lollipops into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Not doing that again,” he insists.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fine,” Bucky grumbles, clipping Steve’s leash back to his collar. “Finders keepers, my ass…”</p><p> </p><p>Steve snorts. He turns in Bucky’s arms and leans against his chest to continue watching the parade. He does unwrap a lollipop and stick it in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lots of trans groups march by. At the first, Steve gasps and grabs onto Bucky’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I show them my scars?” he asks, as he’s polite and does not flash his nipples without asking his Daddy’s permission first.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, go for it!” Bucky encourages.</p><p> </p><p>Steve whoops and yanks his shirt up to flash his scars. Other trans guys, several wearing their flags like capes, cheer and wave at him. After that, Steve shows off his top surgery scars to all the trans guys he sees.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha’s float is near the end and they throw out water bottles. Bucky still has a few left in his bag, but they’re warm and the leather doms and subs are throwing <em> cold </em> ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Clint!” Steve shouts, waving to them. “Nat, over here!”</p><p> </p><p>Clint waves back frantically, done up in puppy gear in nonbinary colors. Natasha, in a leather catsuit with massive fucking heels, jogs over with a cooler bag, to the delight of the crowd, and winks as she hands Steve a cold bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“I almost got snatched by drag queens,” Steve tells her excitedly. “They let me go because Bucky remembered to put his name on his toy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, that’s cute,” Natasha laughs, tossing out more bottles to the people around Steve and Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>“It was harrowing,” Bucky insists, snatching another bottle from Natasha’s bag.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” Natasha insists. “You want the thing now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fuckin’ hungry,” Bucky says, “now we seen you, we’ll go get dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Steve sighs, as he is also starving. “Wait, what thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha fishes a small box out of her cooler bag and hands it to Bucky. “Here,” she just says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, thanks,” Bucky says, clearing his throat. “Hold this,” he adds, offering Natasha Steve’s leash.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Steve questions, looking at the small box.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha takes the leash, then takes out her phone and holds it up like she’s taking a picture. Bucky shuffles back, though they’re very crowded, and then –</p><p> </p><p>He sinks to a knee. Steve claps his hands to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I gave this to Natasha since I knew you’d find it if it was in the apartment,” Bucky says, grinning at him. “Plus, there’s nothing gayer than proposing to your boyfriend at Pride.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve is speechless, though people around them are abruptly cheering in <em> their </em>direction. Bucky looks so fucking smug.</p><p> </p><p>“So, remember how we told our parents when we were, like, tiny,” Bucky starts as he opens the small box, which is <em> clearly </em> a ring box and Steve is <em> so </em>dumb for having not realized that, “that when we grew up, we’d get married?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Steve chokes out with a quick nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Make that promise come true?” Bucky asks. “Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh!” Steve squeals. “Yeah, duh, yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grins even more. Everyone around them erupts into cheers. He pulls the ring, a filigreed silver band with rubies rather than a diamond, from the box and Steve puts out his hand. Bucky slides the ring onto Steve’s finger and kisses the back of his hand before getting up. Steve flies at him, almost knocking him off his feet, and kisses him fervently. Bucky lifts him off his feet to the cheers around them.</p><p> </p><p>“You can have this,” Natasha says when they break apart again. “Congratulations, kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky takes Steve’s leash back from her. Steve just squeals happily again and hops onto the rungs of the barricade to lean over it and hug Natasha.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m engaged!” he shrieks.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations!” Natasha repeats with a laugh. “Okay, I gotta run, the parade doesn’t stop for proposals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” Steve says, letting go of her. “Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I </em>proposed!” Bucky protests.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, too,” Natasha chuckles, patting Steve’s cheek. “I think your dom wants you back. Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve steps back and hugs Bucky again. Natasha waves before moving on, throwing water bottles into the crowd. Bucky lifts Steve off his feet again and kisses his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to get dinner?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Steve says, grinning. “Fiancé.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fiancé,” Bucky echoes in a purr, kissing Steve’s cheek a second time.</p><p> </p><p>They slip out of the crowd, their place quickly replaced by others. They pass through the space with the vendors again, and this time Steve spots someone selling buttons and they’re really pretty so he pulls Bucky over to see what’s available.</p><p> </p><p>And then, as there’s always someone causing problems at Pride, the gun-rights girl who shat herself that one time is going around with a microphone and a camera. Steve rolls up his proverbial sleeves and Bucky just shakes his head and unclips his leash.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get her, little soda can,” he says, “but if you get arrested before I can take you to dinner like I plotted I’mma be pissed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Steve promises, lifting onto his toes to kiss Bucky’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>And then he charges into battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Steve shouts, stopping Gun-Girl in the middle of an interview. “Transphobes say what?” he spits out quickly so she won’t understand him, and okay, it’s petty, but it works.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she says.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody wants you here,” Steve challenges her. “You’re only here to start shit, so let’s motherfucking start some shit, sweaty. You wanna get in a fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I was just here having a conversation –” Gun-Girl tries to say to her camera.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re harassing people!” the lesbian she’d been talking to shouts over her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just trying to –” Gun-Girl says.</p><p> </p><p>Steve hops into her face, though he doesn’t touch her, and Gun-Girl yelps and steps back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re not so tough without your editing?” Steve says. “You realize that even when you edit out the shit that <em> really </em> makes you look like an idiot, you still look stupid since nobody fucking agrees with you? Oh, and nobody here is attracted to your redneck ass!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that’s harassment,” Gun-Girl says to her camera, “see this? This girl is harassing–”</p><p> </p><p>“GIRL!” Steve screams. “You <em> want </em> me to knock your teeth in, motherfucker! I am clearly a man!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are clearly a woman pretending to be a man,” Gun-Girl counters.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Steve says. “Check out my scars, hun!”</p><p> </p><p>He pulls his shirt up, like he’d been doing all fucking day, and Gun-Girl pushes her camera operator away.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go talk to some other people,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>“Go home!” Steve shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Boo!” the lesbians yell.</p><p> </p><p>“BOO!” dozens of people go in.</p><p> </p><p>“These people are being aggressive,” Gun-Girl says to her camera.</p><p> </p><p>A pebble flies through the air and smashes the lens of the clearly expensive camera. Gun-Girl shrieks and the operator jerks back, lowering the camera to look at it. Steve whips around and Bucky buffs his nails on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Who threw that!” Gun-Girl screams. “Who threw it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, that thing is tiny,” someone says, picking up the pebble from the bits of glass on the ground. “Your camera must’ve been damaged already, there’s no way this little pebble actually smashed the glass.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was brand new!” Gun-Girl shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, somebody would have to throw that maybe a hundred miles an hour to get it to smash your camera,” Bucky offers. “You see Babe Ruth anywhere around here?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky averages an 87 MPH for his fastball most seasons. Of course, hardly anyone watches the minor leagues.</p><p> </p><p>“Just go home,” a woman demands.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s a sign from God,” Steve suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon,” Gun-Girl tells her camera operator.</p><p> </p><p>When she’s gone, Steve high fives Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you throw that thing,” a guy says, offering Bucky a fist-bump. “You play ball, man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pitch for the Cyclones,” Bucky confirms. “Maybe didn’t get it to a hundred miles an hour, but I’m pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, son,” the guy laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“We broke Kaitlyn Bennet’s camera!” Steve sings, dancing in place. </p><p> </p><p>“I broke it!” Bucky corrects.</p><p> </p><p>“My daddy broke Kaitlyn Bennet’s camera!” Steve corrects, grabbing Bucky’s hand and spinning under it. “My <em> fiancé </em> broke Kaitlyn Bennet’s camera!” he adds with triumph.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughs and yanks Steve off his feet, holding him in one arm. Steve hugs Bucky around the neck and grins as they leave.</p><p> </p><p>“We broke Kaitlyn Bennet’s camera and got engaged,” Steve sighs. “What a wonderful Pride.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t even get arrested,” Bucky agrees with a chuckle. “Great ending if you ask me. Well, we still have dinner. Then I’m fucking you when we get home, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yay,” Steve giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky does not put Steve down. He puts the leash back on him and they walk far enough from the parade route to get to a restaurant that isn’t swamped by Pride-goers. They eat burgers, and Steve destroys his makeup but Pride is over, they took their photos, and the burger is so, <em> so </em> good. </p><p> </p><p>“I love avocados,” Steve says, licking his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shakes his head with a smile. “You’re so white, Steve.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re eating them, too!” Steve insists.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky just laughs at him. He continues eating his burger, which has mushrooms as well as avocados. Steve sticks his tongue out, then licks burger juice off his hands.</p><p> </p><p>They take the subway home. Steve sits sideways in Bucky’s lap this time, wearing his flag as a blanket instead. He even falls asleep with the rattle of the train and Bucky’s arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>When he wakes up, Bucky is unlocking the front door. He’s carrying Steve on his hip like a bag of groceries, or a baby. Steve lifts his head and blinks a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“I fell asleep,” he states.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, soda can,” Bucky chuckles. “Shook yaself up at what’s ‘er face so much you ran outta juice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Steve says.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky opens the door and goes in, kicking the door shut again and pausing to lock it. Steve extends his legs and Bucky sets him down gently, then shakes out his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I should use you as a free-weight for workouts,” Bucky says.</p><p> </p><p>“Rude,” Steve mumbles, whacking him in the chest. “Shower?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Bucky says. “Turn your pretty ass around.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve turns his pretty ass around and shuffles to the bathroom. Bucky’s right behind him, hand landing his shoulder to save him from knocking into the doorway like an uncoordinated fool. Steve grumbles and rubs at his face, then remembers all of the makeup and scowls.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute,” Bucky says with a soft chuckle. “Sit on the counter and I’ll clean that off.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve hops onto the counter and tips his chin up half an inch. Bucky gets a washcloth wet with makeup remover, then scrubs his face. Steve sits still like a good boy and Bucky pecks his lips when he’s done. Bucky cleans the makeup off his face and neck with another cloth, which takes a while longer. Steve pops the button of his shorts while waiting on Bucky, freeing his stomach from the tight waistband. Steve yawns as Bucky tosses the washcloth and starts the shower. Steve sticks his feet out and Bucky chuckles before unlacing his boots.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna do my shot before or after sex?” Steve asks.</p><p> </p><p>“After,” Bucky says, tossing one of Steve’s boots aside. “‘S part’a my aftercare routine by now, doll.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmkay,” Steve agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky takes off his other boot. Steve gets off the counter so Bucky can get him out of his clothes. Steve steps to the side, naked, and Bucky sits on the toilet to take his boots off.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I cute?” Steve asks needily.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky scoffs and looks up with a grin. “Of course, you’re cute, babydoll,” he says. “What, I take my eyes off ya for a second an’ you get fussy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Steve says with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute,” Bucky promises. “Gimme a second to get undressed, baby, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve pouts. Bucky whacks him lightly in the tummy and goes back to his boots. Steve pouts and squats down in front of Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna take these off?” Bucky asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Steve says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s right,” Bucky adds, looking up and winking at him. “You’re an unhelpful boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve sticks his tongue out. Bucky shakes his head again and tugs off his boots, tossing them aside. Then he stands up abruptly, unbuckling his belt, and Steve drops his ass back onto his heels to look up at Bucky as he looms over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Steve says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Bucky says, tossing his belt onto the floor and moving his hands to the harness.</p><p> </p><p>Steve moves onto his knees and puts his hands on Bucky’s hips, then looks up with his lower lip stuck out.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Bucky chuckles. “Can we shower first, sweetie? We’re both nasty sweaty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” Steve whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up,” Bucky tells him with another chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Steve stands up and pouts. Bucky shrugs off his harness, then shoves his pants and underwear down and steps out of them. Steve grabs Bucky’s dick, stroking it with a dry hand, only for Bucky to grab both of his wrists, pulling them up.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess somebody wants to get tied up,” he says softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Somebody wants dick,” Steve counters snarkily. “Gimme.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get in the shower,” Bucky says evenly.</p><p> </p><p>Steve pouts and stomps a foot. “Gimme!” he whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me count,” Bucky tells him.</p><p> </p><p>Steve huffs and scowls about it. Bucky raises his eyebrows. Steve counts his luck, then pulls the shower curtain back and gets in. Bucky smacks his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Buck!” Steve gasps, jumping into the shower practically.</p><p> </p><p>“You deserved it, brat,” Bucky counters. “Go on, get’cha hair wet.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve steps under the spray of water and eyes Bucky suspiciously. Bucky gets in with him and pulls the curtain shut, then sticks his hands under the water to wet them before pumping shampoo into his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“You wet?” Bucky asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh,” Steve says, as it should be obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair,” Bucky adds, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Steve says, then tips his head back and shakes himself gently. His arms, shoulders, and neck are sore after the long day, otherwise, he’d reach up and run his nails through his hair. “Yeah,” he says, stepping closer to Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky lathers up his hair. Steve goes boneless, practically hanging by his hair from Bucky’s grip, as Bucky washes his hair and scrubs his scalp. Bucky eventually pushes him back under the water and Steve looks up to keep his face out of the spray.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky runs his hands through Steve’s hair for a while, then shuffles him around and out of the spray. Steve holds still as Bucky runs conditioner through his hair, then slumps against the wall and leans his head back to let his muscles rest while Bucky washes his hair. He watches suds run down the cut of Bucky’s chest, through his abs, streaking around his half-hard cock. Steve pouts about it not being in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky cracks an eye open at him and smirks. “I see you thirsting,” he says, closing his eyes again to rinse the shampoo out.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m thirsty,” Steve counters. “Feed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorts. “Jesus, you’re a slut,” he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy!” Steve whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Bucky says, calmly turning around and giving Steve a wonderful of his sculpted ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, stop being mean!” Steve whines on.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, we gotta get clean,” Bucky answers, turning around again and grabbing soap and a loofah. “Which hole you want it in tonight, sweetheart, the front or the back? You gotta clean your ass either way.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve pouts at having to make choices. “I don’ know,” he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mere,” Bucky says.</p><p> </p><p>Steve moves closer, slouching so his shoulders don’t pull on each other as badly. Bucky soaps up the loofah and begins running it over his skin, up and down, moving his head when necessary to wash his neck and chest, being gentle over his surgery scars. </p><p> </p><p>“Turn,” Bucky tells him.</p><p> </p><p>Steve turns, shuffling slowly. Bucky washes the back of his neck, going down his spine, and puts aside the loofah to grip and squeeze his shoulders. Steve lets out a moan as the pressure relieves pain and Bucky presses close to kiss his cheek as he moves his hands down to massage around his scoliosis. </p><p> </p><p>“Front,” Steve eventually mumbles. “Shoulders hurt. Wanna lie on my back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good,” Bucky agrees. “I’m gonna put shit on your shoulders for the pain, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmkay,” Steve says.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky goes down his legs, washing over his anus and between his cheeks, getting a fresh lather before washing his front, though he’s careful not to get the soap between Steve’s folds and just wash the skin and hair on the outside of his body. Steve drops his head forward, rolling his shoulders forward as well, until Bucky gets up again and moves him back under the water.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go,” Bucky murmurs. “Stay there a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve stands there with his chin against his chest while Bucky conditions his hair and washes his own body. The hot water is lovely, as always. Steve picks his head up eventually and turns around to let the water hit his front.</p><p> </p><p>“Rinse your hair,” Bucky tells him.</p><p> </p><p>Steve turns again and lets his head tip back to be caught by the spray again. Bucky takes his loofah under his arms, watching Steve with intent. Steve blinks back at him, lulled into obedience by the heat just as much as Bucky’s dominance.</p><p> </p><p>“Go dry off and give yourself a douche,” Bucky tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not fuckin’ my ass,” Steve complains.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it a rinse anyway,” Bucky tells him. “I wash my ass and you ain’t fuckin’ it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not douching!” Steve whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Stevie,” Bucky says warningly.</p><p> </p><p>Steve pouts. He gets out, however.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky finishes in the shower while Steve dries off and preps a douche, washing it and filling it with lukewarm water. Bucky gets out again as Steve is sliding the nozzle into himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna be able to squeeze it?” Bucky asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Steve answers, bracing himself on the sink with his left elbow. “Pain’s not that bad tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky starts to dry off. Steve grimaces at the feeling as he empties the douche into his ass, then tightens up as he slips the douche out. He washes it again in the sink, then gives himself a shimmy or two until he feels ready to release it again. Bucky lifts the toilet lid and Steve sits down on it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is unnecessary,” Steve complains. “I don’t wanna do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I wanna finger your ass, too,” Bucky counters, “you gonna tell me no, little boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve pouts. He does not tell Bucky no. Bucky kisses the top of his head and wraps a towel around himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You gotta keep up routine,” Bucky reminds him. “Don’t gotta get clean ‘nough for rimming, just enough for you to be relaxed up there. Come out when you feel clean. I’ll be in the bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay,” Steve agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky slips out of the bathroom, the sheer rockface of his back still glistening with moisture. Steve sighs in Thot.</p><p> </p><p>He does a couple more rounds with the douche before cleaning up with baby wipes. They come back white and Steve puts everything away, then leaves the bathroom naked.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky is also naked when Steve enters their room. He smiles; he’s fastened restraints to the headboard and mattress and laid out a wide towel already.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mere, fiancé,” Bucky croons, crooking a finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>Steve grins and skips up to him. Bucky taps his chin and Steve looks up so Bucky can put his collar back on him. Bucky cups his chin after and Steve smiles as he sidles up to him, setting his hands on Bucky’s heavy tits.</p><p> </p><p>“How you want it tonight?” Bucky asks him. “You want it rough or sweet?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve sticks his lower lip out. “Both,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorts, shaking his head as he smirks. “Both,” he repeats. “Alright, you little whore.”</p><p> </p><p>He smacks Steve’s ass. Steve jumps with a yelp, but Bucky is already turning to the nightstand. He gets out a tube of lidocaine and Steve turns, offering Bucky the back of his neck. Bucky squirts it onto his shoulders, then rubs it in, going over his shoulders and down his back to cover where his scoliosis is. Steve rolls his neck, then turns again and wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve offers softly, pressing a kiss against Bucky’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Course, soda can,” Bucky answers, tossing the lidocaine away. “C’mere.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve looks up, and then Bucky sweeps him off his feet and Steve’s in the air. Gravity yanks on his stomach and Steve laughs as his back hits the bed. Bucky grabs his feet and throws them up, bending him in half, and smacks his ass again. Steve laughs more and grinds his thighs together.</p><p> </p><p>“Which side’s sorer?” Bucky asks, tossing Steve’s legs back and forth between his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Left,” Steve says. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky nods. He drops Steve’s knees over his shoulder, then scoops him up again. Steve is happy to be tossed around and Bucky positions him at the head of the bed, then pushes his legs back and traps his ankles in cuffs. Bucky puts Steve’s left leg almost directly overhead, but the right, he pulls off to the side. Steve grabs his pillow, specially designed for neck pain, and adjusts it under his head, just pressing against his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” Bucky says. “Hands down.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve lays his arms at his sides. Bucky puts cuffs on each of his wrists, then picks his hips up and slides a chain under him. Steve inhales as the cold metal touches his skin, but Bucky links the cuffs together and lets Steve’s own body immobilize him.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” Bucky repeats, smirking. “A little whore spread for Daddy to enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve sticks his tongue out. Bucky scoffs and smacks his ass again.</p><p> </p><p>“Brat,” he says fondly. “You want me to use a fleshlight instead of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Steve answers. “But you won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I won’t?” Bucky repeats, gasping in feigned surprise. “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Cause you wanna marry me,” Steve says smugly. “Which means you love me too much to use a fleshlight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, that’s a good argument,” Bucky chuckles. “But if I’m marryin’ you, I got the rest’a my life to use you up. I’m gonna have unfiltered access, ‘til the end of the line, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve sticks out his lower lip again. “You still shouldn’t use a fleshlight,” he scolds.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky chuckles and smacks his ass with the back of his hand, then spreads his folds apart and rubs his thumb along Steve’s hole. Steve bites his lip and curls his toes in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“I could always pull out,” Bucky says. “Work up a sweat with your body but come in my fist instead of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Steve whines. “You’re bein’ nice to me today! We got engaged!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, fine,” Bucky chuckles. “I’ll come inside you.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve grins. Bucky grins back, shaking his head, and bends over him to give him a kiss. Steve almost picks up his hands, but the chain under his back slips an inch and it is a very weird sensation so he stops pulling on it. Bucky pecks his lips one last time, then sits back and his gaze drops back between Steve’s legs. He pulls his folds apart again and spits on his cock. Steve shivers and Bucky shoots him a grin as he starts massaging his dick with the saliva.</p><p> </p><p>“You feelin’ good yet, babydoll?” Bucky asks.</p><p> </p><p>Steve nods quickly. Bucky bends over him again and kisses his belly, then sits back up and leans sideways; Steve watches him grab lube and a vibrator wand; no condom, Steve has an IUD in addition to being full of testosterone. Steve lets out a happy little squeal and Bucky shoots him another grin, standing up on his knees between Steve’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sweetie,” Bucky says, putting down the wand but uncapping the lube. “You wan’ it rough? Daddy’s gonna let it hurt a little when I get inside you, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Steve agrees in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay,” Bucky murmurs, touching the inside of his thigh briefly. “Good boy, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve wriggles his hips. Bucky looks down and drizzles lube over his dick, near to fully hard already. He runs his right hand over the shaft, spreading the lube, then squirts another dollop of lube onto a finger. He puts the bottle down and slides his left hand up Steve’s thigh to his crotch again, spread his folds, and pushed his lubed-up finger inside Steve’s hole. Steve tightens his body intentionally, then rocks his hips a bit involuntarily as Bucky rubs lube in and around the rim of his hole.</p><p> </p><p>“I’mma break your hymen one of these days,” Bucky promises cheekily, giving the elastic skin a bit of a tug as he withdrew his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Steve chuckles. “Not after a whole decade? Never happenin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m determined,” Bucky purrs, stroking his cock again.</p><p> </p><p>“G’head, Daddy,” Steve giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughs, too, and grabs Steve’s throat and kisses him. Steve presses up, enjoying the delicious restriction of his throat, until Bucky drops him again and gives his cheek a light smack.</p><p> </p><p>“‘S gonna happen,” he insists.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Steve chuckles. “If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorts. He grabs Steve by the jaw, squeezes his face lightly, then grabs his collar again as he crouches level with Steve’s crotch. Steve licks his lips, watching the head of Bucky’s dick sway with his slight movements. Bucky steadies himself and runs the tip up and down Steve’s folds, then glances up and makes eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, please,” Steve mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“You want it?” Bucky answers softly. “Want this dick in you, little boy? Want me to split you open and come in you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Steve says. “Wan’ Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not so much’uva brat when you got a cock pressed against your dick,” Bucky comments, thrusting shallowly against Steve’s labia to punctuate his words. “Where’s all your fightin’ spirit, babydoll?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want cock!” Steve insists. “Gimme, Daddy, gimme!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re tryin’,” Bucky laughs. “Keep goin’, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want it!” Steve whines. “Please, please, look at me, Daddy, I’m dyin’!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re dyin’, huh?” Bucky retorts. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Steve says, pouting firmly. “Need Daddy’s cock or I’ll shrivel up an’ die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dramatic,” Bucky answers. “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bein’ mean again!” Steve snaps. “Fuck me!”</p><p> </p><p>He wiggles his hips, making Bucky’s cockhead slap against his thigh. Bucky grabs him by the throat and squeezes. Steve freezes.</p><p> </p><p>“You sayin’ Daddy’s bein’ too mean now?” Bucky murmurs. “Ain’t puttin’ it in you fast enough an’ that’s too mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Steve whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Bucky says calmly. “I’ll put it in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky glances down again, then makes eye contact again as he fits his dick against Steve’s entrance. Steve licks his lip, then bites it; Bucky smirks and puts a little bit of pressure on Steve’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy –” Steve starts.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shoves and fills him up too quickly. Steve gasps, throwing his head back, his eyes <em> roll </em> back, and he gasps for air. Bucky laughs throatily, and then he’s fucking him hard with no warning or mercy.</p><p> </p><p>“That what you wanted, brat?” Bucky demands. “This the cock you wanted, the way you wanted Daddy to give it to you? This right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Steve groans out, his voice dipping into almost a growl. “Oh, god, Daddy, fuck –”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, look at you,” Bucky coos. “Got that dick in you and you’re a wreck. You was a wreck already, but you’re a real mess now sweetheart. Look how wet you already are!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky suddenly stops and pulls out. Steve gasps, jerking his head up, but Bucky grabs his face and pushes him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m lookin’,” he scolds. “You stay put, doll.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve whimpers under Bucky’s hand. Bucky slides a couple of fingers inside him, and even after taking his dick, two fingers feel like so much. Bucky slides them back out and rubs at him, then turns his hand up and strokes his cock. Steve bites his lip again, groaning as he presses his head back, and Bucky chuckles. He presses his dick back against Steve’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“That cock’s already so heavy,” Bucky says. “You wanna come, honey?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve nods quickly. Bucky squeezes his cheeks and gives his head a light shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” he says. “Been, what, five seconds? What a horny boy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” Steve mumbles, muffled by his palm. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky ignores him. His fingers leave Steve’s dick, then the head of his cock is pressing against his entrance again. Steve’s breath hitches as he feels his body stretching beyond its comfortable capacity, the burn of overuse, and then the head of Bucky’s cock pops inside him and in a breath Bucky bottoms out again; Steve feels compressed and full to just the right extent.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, babydoll,” Bucky says, grinding into him. “I’m gonna fuck you how I like. You come whenever, I don’t care. You don’t come ‘fore I’m done, you don’t come at all. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve nods, but Bucky forces his head to move up and down like he never intended to let Steve say no. <em> Sexy, </em> Steve thinks faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Bucky says with a grin. “Great. You’re a good boy then.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve melts a little. Then, Bucky grabs the wand vibrator.</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s eyes go wide and he squeals a little. Bucky grins at him again and smashes the power button. The wand kicks into life, the broad head shivering visibly in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m not gonna take this off your dick,” Bucky adds. “Sounds good? Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve whimpers and moans in one sound. Bucky starts rolling his hips again as he flips the wand in his hand and brings it close to Steve’s dick, swollen and already so very sensitive. Steve squeezes his pelvic muscles, tightens around Bucky’s dick, and he braces his abdomen as Bucky brings it close. Then he gasps the second it touches him, presses his head back against the mattress, and lets out a long yell under Bucky’s palm as the wand goes straight to overstimulation. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky slides it along his dick, over it and presses it up against the underside, and lets his hips alternate rhythm while absolutely torturing Steve with the vibrator. The overstimulation on his dick combined with steady thrusting inside his hole has Steve tense, toes curling, and hole clenching.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, that’s good,” Bucky says. “Maybe if you hadn't been such a brat today, I’d be <em> nicer </em> to you, sweet thing. But, I mean, I am gonna let you come whenever you want, so maybe there’s no way for me to be nicer. That’s pretty nice, right, sweetie?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve nods quickly, breaking into frustrated sobs. Bucky pulls his cock back, then just fucks against his G-spot, and Steve moans through it as his hole clenches in a weak attempt at an orgasm. Bucky slams back into him, hitting the A-spot instead. Steve whines and Bucky switches back, alternates fucking into him shallowly and fucking him deep.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my boy,” Bucky says. “My fuckin’ <em> boy, </em> that’s it –”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Steve whines, “mm, Daddy’s boy…”</p><p> </p><p>He definitely gets hot being Daddy’s boy, but part of that is just being called a <em> boy. </em> He gets off on validation. Sue him.</p><p> </p><p>Steve squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering, and Bucky adjusts the wand to press it against the base of his cock and put pressure on his mound. Steve gasps sharply, his face going slack as the overstimulation, suddenly, switches to pure and overwhelming pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“You want Daddy to come in you?” Bucky demands. “That what you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Steve pants, muffled by his hand still. “Mhm, Daddy, please, please –”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Bucky promises. “I’m gonna. Gonna fill you up, honey, leave you drippin’ with it; cum goes inside my good boy, my good boy deserves Daddy’s cum. You want it?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve moans. Bucky lets go of his face suddenly, hand going between his legs. He moves the wand across Steve’s dick and presses down on his mound. Steve gasps, head rushing from everything plus oxygen, and digs his fingers into the sheets as he feels his orgasm building. Bucky grabs his inner thigh for a second, squeezing his flesh, then presses down on his mound again with the heel of his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go, baby,” Bucky says, “come on my cock, babydoll, there’s a good boy, Daddy’s proud of his good boy –”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Steve gasps. “Fuck, fuck, <em> fuck, </em>Daddy –”</p><p> </p><p>He inhales and stops breathing as he comes, his head both fills with post-orgasm glow and empties of everything else. He whines as the vibrator starts to hurt and Bucky tosses it to the bed. Steve lifts his hips a little, panting, and Bucky grabs onto his thighs as he picks up the pace of his hips, thrusting with abandon now.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, Stevie, good boy,” Bucky says, breathing hard now. “Daddy’s gonna come in you, that’s my good boy, you did so beautifully for me there –”</p><p> </p><p>Steve whines. Bucky groans and as Steve is twitching still from his orgasm, Bucky’s cock goes off inside him. He slows and stills, and Steve shivers bodily at the feeling of the hot flood inside him. Well, it’s not really a flood, but it feels like one when it’s in him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Bucky pants. “Daddy loves you, sweetheart. You did good.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve grins loopily. He tugs on the cuffs on his wrists and Bucky reaches down, releasing them. Steve opens his eyes and lifts his hands, then touches Bucky’s chest and neck, sweaty again from his exertion, before pulling him down into a kiss. Bucky reaches up without looking and releases his legs, then as gravity drops them and Steve doesn’t fight, catches them with his arms. Steve locks his ankles over Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky trails kisses down his neck to his chest. Steve hums, shutting his eyes again, and Bucky kisses every inch of his top surgery scars.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t feel that,” Steve mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’ care,” Bucky answers. “Kissin’ ‘em ‘cause they’re pretty an’ part’a my pretty boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve grins. Bucky smacks a kiss against his nipple, which still isn’t very sensitive, and pulls his legs off his shoulders to lay them on the bed. Steve keeps his knees spread apart, but Bucky lets his dick slide out anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” Steve complains, voice a little scratchy.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, lemme look,” Bucky says, pecking his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Steve stretches his arms out towards his head as Bucky sits back to look between his legs. Bucky puts his hands inside Steve’s thighs and with his thumbs, pulls his folds apart again. Steve shuts his eyes, letting his focus center on the drip of lube and cum from his hole. It doesn’t drip out too much, thanks to Steve’s stubbornly untorn hymen stretched across the lowest rim of his hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Gorgeous,” Bucky declares.</p><p> </p><p>Steve grins. Bucky climbs over him again, kisses him, then falls beside him and pulls him into his chest. Steve puts his head against Bucky’s throat and exhales contentedly. Bucky kisses his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Want a cookie, baby boy?” Bucky offers.</p><p> </p><p>“Cookie!” Steve gasps softly.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky kisses his cheek. “Good boys get cookies with their cream,” he coos.</p><p> </p><p>Steve laughs and bats at Bucky’s arm around his waist. “Ew,” he says half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” Bucky insists. “You got cream, next, cookie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmkay,” Steve giggles. “Wha’ kinda cookie, Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got chocolate chip,” Bucky says. “‘S all we got.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should make me more,” Steve tells him, then yawns.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Bucky agrees. “Wanna go get your shot and your cookie?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve hums. He nods and Bucky sits up, then pulls him up, too. Steve rubs at his eyes with his fists and Bucky picks him up from the bed entirely. Steve curls up in his arms and Bucky carries him into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“No cookies in here,” Steve mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Shot’s in here,” Bucky says. “Plus, somebody’s a little messy, babydoll.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve squeezes his thighs and clenches his hole and giggles; he is very messy. Bucky puts him down on his feet and Steve holds onto him to stay upright. Bucky grabs a washcloth, then gets it wet in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Spread your feet,” Bucky says.</p><p> </p><p>Steve shuffles his feet apart. Bucky runs the washcloth up one leg, then pulls it across his hole and between his folds. Steve shivers when it hits his dick and a spike of sensation goes through his stomach. Bucky kisses his cheek and folds the washcloth before wiping his other thigh and up around his mound.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” Bucky says. “Have a sit on the toilet lid, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve shuffles back, closes the toilet, then puts a towel on it and sits. Bucky rinses the washcloth, then hangs it up to dry before it can go in the laundry. Then he gets out the little basket with Steve’s hormone things in it and puts it on the counter. Steve sits back against the toilet, leans his head on the shelf above it, and watches Bucky measure that week’s dose.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good Daddy,” Steve mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shoots him a smile. “I wanna be,” he says, giving Steve a wink. “I’m glad I’m managing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great Daddy,” Steve insists. “Best boyfriend.” </p><p> </p><p>Then he gasps, grins, and adds, “Best fiancé!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best fiancé,” Bucky counters.</p><p> </p><p>“We tie,” Steve decides.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky chuckles and looks back to the syringe and bottle in his hand. “Alright,” he says, pulling the needle free. “Let’s get that chicken leg cleaned up.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve gasps in offense while Bucky rips open an alcohol swab and wipes off part of his thigh. Bucky pinches his flesh, which is <em> not </em> chicken-y, thank you, and pops the needle into him. Steve winces at the feeling, then Bucky depresses the plunger and the hormone shot oozes into his muscle. Steve forces his leg to stay still but shivers. Bucky pulls the needle free, then puts a cap on the sharp bit and takes out the plunger. The used needle goes into a small biohazard bin, but Bucky rinses the plunger and gives it to Steve. Steve grins and sticks it in his mouth, immediately chewing on the plastic.</p><p> </p><p>“I will always be grossed out by that,” Bucky declares.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saving people from used needles,” Steve insists, gnawing on it.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky shakes his head, but he’s smiling. He puts everything back into the basket, then tucks it on the top shelf of the over-toilet rack. It’s too high for Steve to reach on his own unless he stood on the toilet. That’s intentional. Bucky gives him his shot, unless he’s away for a game and can’t be back in time. That’s how it works.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Bucky says, washing his hands again. “Want your cookie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Steve declares, clapping his hands together excitedly before sticking them out.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky picks him up. Steve tucks his face against Bucky’s neck and smiles, content. Bucky takes him out of the bathroom again, into their tiny kitchen. He opens the cookie jar, filled with homemade gluten-free chocolate chip cookies, and takes out two. Steve opens his mouth and Bucky tucks one between his teeth. Steve grabs it and bites down while Bucky bites into his own cookie. Steve moans, delighted by sugar and chocolate, and Bucky closes the cookie jar again.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say?” Bucky teases.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Fhank you, Daddy,” Steve mumbles around his mouthful.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Bucky says. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, brat.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve grins, cheeks bulging a little. Bucky kisses his cheek, then takes him back into their room and gets on the bed. Steve slips off his lap onto the bed beside him and grabs his Totoro stuffie, his favorite of all his stuffies. He mimes giving Totoro a bite, then chomps down on the cookie again himself. Bucky wraps around him and squeezes him gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, baby,” Bucky murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>“L’uh ‘ou, Daddy,” Steve answers, mouth still full of cookie.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky just chuckles. Steve snuggles down and finishes the last bite of his cookie, then points at his bottle on the nightstand and makes grabby motions. Bucky reaches over and picks it up for him, then hands it to him. Steve swallows cookie, then puts the mouthpiece between his lips and sips on the water.</p><p> </p><p>“You know we still gotta brush our teeth,” Bucky says, lips pressed against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Steve whines. “Wanna sleep!”</p><p> </p><p>“Teeth,” Bucky reasons. “Your mouth’ll taste funny in the morning if you don’t, little boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve pouts. Bucky taps his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Okie,” Steve mumbles. “Bu’ I don’ wanna an’ that needs t’a be on the record.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, sweetheart,” Bucky chuckles. “Totoro, will you witness that Stevie does not want to brush his teeth?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve holds up Totoro and waves him around, making Totoro noises. Bucky laughs and kisses his face again.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon,” he said. “Let’s go brush our teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve gets up with Bucky. The record may reflect that while he does not like leaving his comfortable, warm bed to perform mundane tasks such as teeth-brushing, he does like doing what Bucky tells him to do. Always has, always will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>